My Cherie
by popculturerebel
Summary: Two people from different walks of life, united by a certain moment. Sounds cliche I know lol. I don't own Tekken
1. My Cherie - Ch1 - Glamour

_"What a lovely day it is today, such a beautiful day indeed…"_

Many people gather inside a very luxurious suburban mansion in Monegasque

Today is a special day for a certain someone…

"Oh my, I can't believe that my special day is now today… how time flies" muttered the person in question

Everyone is all dressed up in beautiful, formal attire as they all gathered at mansion's hall

The guests cherish the moment of getting to know each other and being in awe of seeing the beauty of the mansion's interior

"What a lovely place" says one woman, gazing at the beautiful chandeliers "That is a lovely display" she complimented.

Near one corner not so far away from where the guests have gathered is a mysterious looking individual.

Many passed by looking at him, observing and gazing at him

Donning a Renaissance-era mask and just standing all alone with his back against the wall, he looks as if he's there to observe the place or just to hang around for no reason

His presence is creating quite a stir among those passing by him

"Who is he?" whispered one patron

"Is he even invited to this party?" another one does so passing by

"I hope he isn't here to stir any trouble at this party" another also did so, being vigilant

Sometime later, the hosts have arrived, the lovely couple who lives in the mansion, Mr. and Mrs. Rochefort.

"We are so glad you have all come on this beautiful day" he greeted

"Indeed it is darling, we are all happy to see you in this lovely day" his wife added

"We are all here to celebrate the debut of our lovely daughter, Emilie de Rochefort"

"As a mother, my husband and I are proud to have her as our daughter, she's already a full-pledge woman"

"I agree with you dear, and we are all happy that you're all here to see how much our only daughter has changed"

Overhearing her parents outside…

"Oh mother and father, you're in for something that will definitely surprise both of you" says the lovely Monegasque native, combing her hair…

Done stroking her lovely locks "Ahh perfect"

"Oh Sebastian, please inform Lili that everyone outside is waiting for her…"

"Right away Mr. Rochefort" he heads upstairs

 _*knock knock*_ "Ms. Lili"

"Yes Sebastian?" putting on her heels

"Oh Ms. Lili, your parents are waiting for you to come out of your room"

"I'm aware of that Sebastian, I'll be out as soon as I finish making myself look good for everyone"

"But time is of the essence dear" he informed her firmly

"Indeed it is, I'll be done as soon as I make sure my appearance is dazzling enough"

"But you look dazzling enough since today is your debut"

"That's one thing you must not forget, Sebastian" _*chuckles*_

"Yes, I'll be informing your parents that you're almost done"

"Please do so, thank you Sebastian, I'll be done as soon as I can" the butler closed the door

"Mr. and Mrs. Rochefort, she'll be exiting her room now"

"Places everyone, our daughter will be arriving any minute now" her mother informed everyone

"Be at your best dear" her father hoped

"Everyone, our lovely daughter, Emilie de Rochefort"

The door open and out she comes, wearing a beautiful white gown with a veil on her head, making her look like a bride for wedding; soon, everyone applauded her

Everyone gathered, eager to see the debutante come down stairs; all are in awe as they see her come down the stairs with elegance and poise

"Hello to you all" she greeted the guests

Her parents, however, are quite shocked at their daughter's choice of clothing

"Didn't we bought her a very classy dress from her favorite store a month ago?" her father whispered to his wife

"I'm aware of that dear, maybe she forgot to wear it…"

"Forget? How can she forget?"

 **~2 WEEKS PRIOR TO HER DEBUT~**

 _"Lili dear… look what your mother and I got you"_

 _"Oh my, this is so lovely!"_ She said with delight

 _"We're happy you loved it"_

 _"I shall wear this on my 18th birthday!"_

 _"That's an excellent idea, dear!"_

 **~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"You're right dear, I indeed remember" the debutante's parents then approached their daughter, regarding her attire

"Emily dear…" both said in unison

"Yes Mother and Father?"

"Do you remember the dress your mother and I bought for you?"

"Of course I do"

"Why are you not wearing it? Instead you're wearing something else"

 _"Time for me to strike"_

"I have a reason why so, mother and father" the debutante then walked to the center of the hall

"I thank you all for coming to my debut, I appreciate it very much" she told everyone

"I also want to thank my dear parents for preparing this event for me and being there for me, no matter what"

Everyone applauded to her parents, though flattered, are still wondering what their daughter's up to

"And now, something that I want to announce to everyone here today" she clears her throat as everyone lend their ears

Among the crowd is the mysterious individual, looking on, with a small grin on his face

His presence during the debutante's announcement caught the attention of others, looking at him with disdain and vilifying him

"Is he on the guest list?"

"The likes of this individual should be in another event or so"

"He's a rather odd-looking fellow is he?"

"I'm happy not only that today's a special day for me and it's because…I finally found true love!" she said the last part with enthusiasm, swaying her arms in the air gracefully

The crowd was quite pleased by her announcement; her parents however were more than surprised about it though

"First, a wedding dress and now a boyfriend?"

"What is happening to our dear daughter?" her mother scratched her head

"He must be one lucky man" one guest said

"Oh how I so envy you, Lili" says another

"What is his name, if we may ask?" a woman with her 2 daughters asked

"Never thought you asked…" she giggled "And as to let everybody know, he is here today; everybody, the name of the man I've fallen in love with is…Lee Chaolan!"

Everyone, including her parents, searched everywhere for him…until he revealed himself to everybody; he turns out to be the mysterious individual wearing a Renaissance-era mask and with a Capone hat on

Gasps filled the area, as they all gaze on to him, speechless and having a hard time believing that the person they loathed was the debutante's newfound flame

 _"I never thought that **HE** would be her lover…"_

 _"I will never judge the book by its cover ever again…"_

 _"Unbelievable, it's like we've been fooled or something"_

Even her parents' reactions are a bit mixed as they see him walking towards their daughter

"My Lili…" he kneeled down, holding her hand…then kissing it

"Oh my Lee…" *giggles*

*turns toward her parents* "Mother, Father, meet my fiancé, Lee Chaolan"

"Good day to you both" he politely bowed in front of them "Lee Chaolan"

Likewise, his lover's parents returned a favor

"It's an honor, and a privilege, being at your daughter's debut"

Not wanting to ruin their moment, Lili's bewildered parents have no choice but to play along

After introducing himself to her parents, Lee and Lili then gathered around to the other guests, enjoying some fun chitchat

"I must say, he is quite the perfect match for Ms. Rochefort, don't you agree?" Sebastian thought, seeing the two lovebirds interact with the guests

"Well… he's, how can I put this, different from other boys" the debutante's mother pointed out

"Indeed dear, not to mention a rare one to be exact… I just hope he's the right boy for our only daughter" added the debutante's father, a bit concern for her safety

"Well, since she's now old enough to decide on her own, she can handle things herself and if she's happy with him, then so be it"

"I suppose you're right about that dear…"

"I so agree with Mrs. Rochefort, Ms. Lili is now a matured woman ready to face the world as it is" the family butler adjusted his glasses as he and Lili's parents watched as she and Lee enjoy chatting with the other party

 **~MOMENTS LATER~**

Continuing the fun on the occasion, everyone has gathered at the back of the mansion's beautiful garden filled with lovely decorations; Many guests lauded the unique selection of catered food for everyone to try for the special occasion

"This looks delicious"

"Appetizing, splendid choice of food"

The presence of an expensive fountain, a swimming pool and many other dazzling decorations are enough to put anyone in envy

"Look at that fountain dear, so elegant is it not?"

"Elegant it is, my darling"

Aside from guests, there are also caterers serving food and musicians to soothe the atmosphere and keep everyone entertained and relaxed.

"Such beautiful soothing music to fit the mood for tonight"

On one table, it consists of Lili, her parents, Lee, and other close relatives and friends enjoying the elegant meals

"Turkey with asparagus? How mouth watering" Lee praised the fine choice of fowl

"Thank you dear, it's my family's delicacy ever since"

"Ever since…?"

"The beginning of time…" both love birds laughed, while the former's parents and relatives laughed along too, though not as much as them, still questioning why she would fall in love with such a person

"Umm, if I may ask Mr. Chaolan-"

"Please, call me Lee…" he insists

"If you insist; If I may ask, on behalf of my wife and myself, how did you and our daughter Lili get to know each other?" Lili's dad asked

"Yes, as a mother, I am curious how our dear Emily became your significant other" so did her mother, taking a sip of from her wine glass

"Oh, I never thought you'd ask" flicking his hair, he somehow anticipated such a question "Lili, my sweetheart…"

"Yes, my darling?"

"Your parents are quite eager to know how the two of us became lovebirds"

"Is that true? Mother and Father?" they both nodded in unison

"Splendid!" the debutante clapped her hands in joy "Now how should I start?"

"Mind if I help you refresh your memory?"

"That won't be necessary my love, I still remember how'd it all go"


	2. My Cherie - Ch2 - Origins Pt I

**~HOW IT ALL BEGAN~**

 _~Going home from school~_

" _Another day, another victory over that brat Asuka, only this time, on a science exam; knowing her, she didn't even review a single topic on the manner…" she happily boasts her intelligence as she skips through the sidewalk, gracefully._

 _Almost home, the Monegasque native is starting to feel like she's being watched, not to mention being followed_

 _She stopped in her tracks and turned around, facing a group of 4 men_

 _2 of them muscular and wearing blue denim vests while the other 2 have hoodies on_

" _May I help you four gentlemen?" flicking her hair_

" _Hey babe, wanna have some fun with me and my buddies?"_

" _Yeah cutie pie, we promise ya it'll be worth your time!" one of the goon's lackeys added_

" _That sounds wonderful…but on a later time" she politely declined, as she continued on her way home_

 _But the 4 guys won't take no for an answer_

" _Oh but we insist" one of them grabbed her left hand while the leader turns to touch her pretty face_

 _The Monegasque girl continued to break free from their grasps_

" _Oh she's a feisty one!" one of them commented amidst the struggle_

" _Guess they're a bit impatient…boys these days" she thought while planning a way to escape_

 _Overpowered and outnumbered, the leader of the scoundrels observed her_

" _I always love blonde girls, especially when they have long hair"_

" _Wow, such smooth skin-" she spat on his face_

" _What the?!" *Lili stomps his foot*_

" _Whoa man, what happened?"_

" _She just spit on my face!-" she then elbowed the one restraining her on the gut, forcing him to let go_

" _Why thank you dear… that was very nice of you" *giggles* she decided to play along, aware of the fact she had aggravated him_

" _THIS BITCH!"_

" _Aww, you just called me cutie pie just moments ago" a mocking tone in her voice_

" _Oh you're asking for it, toots!"_

" _Wrong move!"_

" _You'll regret what you just did to me!"_

" _Let's say we do it right here, right now!"_

 _Oh well then…" she readies her stance as they began to attack her "Come on boys...come at me!" readying her stance_

" _RAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they charged at her_

" _4 against 1? Oh I am so outnumbered" she muttered to herself, sarcasm in her tone_

 _The graceful Monegasque native easily avoids and counters all their attacks with her swift kicks and grabs…_

" _You ruffians lack grace" she said to one whom she just knocked down on the pavement, face first_

" _Come here, you little-" she jabbed another on the chin, sending him flying…then landing on a pile of garbage nearby_

 _The youngest daughter of the wealthy Rochefort family seems to be gaining the upper hand…_

 _until the leader of the gang threw dirt on her face, blinding her and rendering her defenseless._

" _Gotcha!"_

" _No fair!" rubbing her eyes, until she's subdued_

" _Now where were we?" the leader smirks, with immoral thoughts in mind._

" _Resorting to cheating eh? How sacrilegious" struggling to break free from the gang's grasp._

 _One of them restraining her right arm starts groping her while the other caresses her neck_

" _Both of you sweating, how revolting!"_

 _In a last ditch effort to escape from their grasp, she kicked the leader on the groin, making him moan in pain._

" _Oh, not to worry cutie, my friends and I will make sure your hot body will drizzle in sweat too!"_

Lee's storytelling was abruptly interrupted by Lili's parents, appalled by what they've been hearing

"With all due respect, Sir Lee, the story you've been telling have us a bit, how can I say it… appalled" Mr. Rochefort muttered while taking a sip from his glass of wine.

"My husband's correct, hearing what happened to our precious daughter really caught me by surprise, and not the pleasant type."

 _To be continued…_


	3. My Cherie - Ch2 - Origins Pt II

"Mother, Father, how rude of you to interrupt a guest while he or she's talking" their daughter came to her fiancé's defense.

"But Lili, how come you never told us you've been through such an encounter"

"My dear daughter, is this story of this fiancé of yours true? It sounds fabricated."

"Mother, Father please, one at a time, it's never like you to get worked up on such trivial matters."

 _*calls Sebastian*_

"Sebastian, kindly give my parents their favorite drink please? They're somehow out of it for some reason" she lets out a chuckle.

"Of course Ms. Lili" and off he goes…

"Now where were we? Oh yes, to answer both your questions, I believe it's time to tell my side of the story."

"As long as we know what really transcended, that should be fine with me and your father…"

"Lee, is it OK if I continue the story on how we met on your behalf?" _*placing her hand on his shoulder*_

"Why of course, after all it is your special day…and that I'm you're the apple of my eye" both lovers giggled…with Lee giving her a kiss on the left cheek.

Their small display of public affection made her parents cringe a bit.

"Now to continue where you left off… "

 **~CONTINUATION~**

" _Both of you sweating, how revolting!"_

 _In a last ditch effort to escape from their grasp, she kicked the leader on the groin, making him moan in pain._

" _Oh, not to worry cutie, my friends and I will make sure your hot body will drizzle in sweat too!"_

 _The leader, having other things in his mind, commands his goons to restrain her as he's about to strip her clothes off_

" _UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!" she demanded, struggling to break free "LET ME GO OR YOU'LL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"_

" _She's threatening us, that's cute!" one of the goons remarked, much to her chagrin._

" _You actually find it amusing? Unbelievable! What kind of men would find threats beautiful than-"_

" _Just shut up already, we're about to make you ours!"_

 _The Monegasque native is now a damsel in distress; with her arms restrained and knees on the ground; completely helpless, Lili's a sitting duck._

" _She's got nowhere to go now, boss!"_

" _I completely agree" all 4 laughed menacingly_

" _HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed her lungs out, in desperate attempt to flee._

" _Shit! Someone might hear us! SHUT HER UP FOR F***'S SAKE!"_

 _One of them covered her mouth with his right hand, silencing her though she continues to struggle to scream_

" _There that'll do the job!"_

" _Good work dude, now off to somewhere where no one can find us- OW!"_

" _What is it? What happened?"_

" _Something hit my eye, dammit!" *checks the pavement to see what it was*_

" _The hell?! A rose?" clinching his eye, he wonders where it came from when…_

" _Come on!" a voice came out of nowhere_

" _Who in the hell are you?- OOF!" he received a kick in the face, something straight out of Shawn Michaels' book._

" _Boss!"_

" _Who the hell are you?!" the other 3 goons holding Lili hostage were shocked on who attacked their leader_

" _Someone who doesn't view the opposite sex as mere playthings" sporting a vest, black pants, a pair of gloves and classy shoes, he slowly revealed himself, not before taking his shades off to get a clear picture of what he has put himself to._

 _The assailants just looked at him_

" _Don't just stand there! GET HIM!"_

 _Thanks to his heroic interference, one of the goons restraining Lili just tossed her on the pavement, seemingly knocking her unconscious._

" _I must rescue her…" the dapping chairman knows what he has to do._

" _Oh now you've done it!"_

" _Bring it on…scum!" he taunted them, waving his finger in a provocative manner_

" _Treating a poor defenseless girl like she's some kind of toy…and out here in a place like this…you people are one of the reasons why I've been having trust issues lately" The CEO of Violet Systems muttered, readying his stance._

" _RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they charged at him_

 _The white haired playboy smirked under his breath ready to come to the aid of the only child of the Rochefort family._

" _Pfft, amateurs…"_

 _At the last second, he dodged their mini onslaught… but he managed to make one of them lose their balance._

" _Oops, made you lose your balance" he mocked the one he just tripped, enraging him._

" _I'll mess that pretty face of yours!"_

" _I'd like to see all of you try!" he fixes his hair just to show off._

" _Me against the three of you, this is gonna be fun!"_

" _Wrong pretty boy, make that four!" Lee turned around to see that, as he would call it, the ringleader staggering on his feet._

 _Surrounded, Lee readies himself preparing for the worst_

" _You're surrounded now, pretty boy!"_

" _No escape now!" they charged at him_

 _Amidst the scuffle, Lili, somehow witnessed the brawl in front of her before faintly felling into unconsciousness again._

 **~SCREEN FADES TO BLACK~**

 _*Several minutes passed*_

 _The sidewalk scattered with litter and debris, not to mention minor collateral damage, it's obvious who won._

 _Glorious over his victory, he looked back at them "Some people never learn do they…thick headed morons."_

" _Oh wonderful, one of my new suits just got filthy" he shrugged off the dust on his get up._

 _He rushes in to the Monegasque girl's aid_

" _Hope they didn't hurt her badly…"_ he's _about to check on her when he heard her groan faintly…_

" _Are you OK?" he offered to help her get up…_

 _Now on her feet, she recalls what she's been through, surveying her surroundings before turning her attention to her savior._

" _I arrived just in time, how are you feeling?"_

 _Speechless at first she blushed "Th-Th-Thank you…" she muttered, staring down at the pavement_

" _Glad you're not hurt,I don't know what would've happened had I not been around" he proceeds to caress her hair in an attempt to ease her discomfort_

 _Everything's going fine…until_

 _*slaps his hand away* the sudden act shocked him, but Lee kept his cool_

 _The two glanced one another for a brief moment_

" _Just because you saved me from a group of perverts doesn't mean you can go thinking you're some knight in shining armor or something…" letting it all out, she pouted looking at her right, as if she's in a state of denial_

" _Oh then you have this romantic fantasy of you riding me off into your castle like I'm the princess you saved from an evil dragon...that isnt going to happen" she later added, crossing her arms._

 _The latter statement made him chuckle under his breath…_

" _Hmm, that does sound interesting… but such a scenario never crossed my mind" he assured her_

" _Hmph! Likely story…" knowing her, she ain't buying it. "Anyways since you're into this entire damsel in distress thing why not do your duty of taking me home oh... "Knight in shining armor" sarcasm in the last part._

 _With his chivalry acknowledged, he happily obliged "Why certainly, my princess" deciding to play along, with a confident smirk on his face much to Lili's chagrin._

" _Now let us hurry, time is of the essence- OW!"_

" _Oh what seems to be the matter?"_

" _It's nothing…" she tried to keep a straight face_

" _Please let me try to help" he insisted to be more of assistance_

" _I assure you it's nothing to be made a big deal of" but the agony took its toll on her. *she starts grinding her teeth*_

" _No? But the expression on your beautiful face speaks otherwise"_

 _There's no use in sugarcoating it now_

" _Fine, you caught me. I sprained my ankle somehow when I tried to break free from those savage animals"_

" _You broke free or tried to fight back?"_

" _They tried to molest me, I had to do something to defend myself…" massaging her aching ankle_

" _A damsel that knows how to fend for herself, you're not in distress after all"_

 _She blushed at his compliment though still pouting…_

" _it's a good thing I know how to fend for myself- WHOA!" her foot almost got caught on a large crack on the sidewalk_

" _I caught you" he saved her…and in the nick of time too since she almost landed on her bottom ; she managed to grab on both his shoulders while his hand on her back, almost touching her butt…with their noses almost touching each other; they glanced eye to eye for a moment._

 _*smirks* "That's two times you came to my rescue"_

" _I'm prepared for any situation"_

" _Indeed you are, you're indeed the peculiar kind of male" she tried to walk again, but to no avail_

" _My ankle, it still hurts"_

" _Shall I get us a taxi?" he suggested_

" _No, I do not trust taxis …or any other public transportation like buses but trains are just fine"_

" _And all this came from a certain experience similar to what just transpired earlier?"_

" _Thankfully no, but I've been watching news of taxi drivers robbing or doing other disturbing things to their passengers, especially the female ones and I don't want to be the next victim…and all these occurrences happen in a certain 3_ _rd_ _world country…"_

" _And you fear that you'll be the next victim?"_

" _Isn't it obvious? Even if I know how to fend for myself, I don't want to end up on the news…putting both my parents in either shame or worry about me"_

" _Looking out for oneself I see… where is your home by the way? I don't pass by here much"_

" _Just 5 blocks ahead of us, it's just near…and worry not, I shall guide you"_

" _In that case" Lee decided to accompany her…his way of course_

" _Hey, what are you doing?!"_

" _Taking you home, where else?"_

" _But why do you have to carry me?! And in a public area such as where we are now?"_

" _Because I'm your knight in shining armor" confidence in his voice_

" _You don't know sarcasm do you?"_

" _I do, but I chose to play the part"_

" _And I'm surprised you're playing the part very,_ _ **VERY**_ _well…"_

" _I'm a man of many surprises that's why…" he snickered in confidence; Lili just pout her mouth again_

" _Absolute showoff…" those two words crossed her mind_

 _And off they went to the Rochefort residence… in public with many people_

 _With anxiety building up, she tried to lie her way out_

 _Caressing her foot "I think my ankle's alright"_

" _Oh is it?"_

" _YES, now put me down"_

" _Likely story, my precious"_

" _No really I mean it…"_

" _I don't want you tripping down on the pavement again. Having your lovely face covered in dirt? I don't think so."_

" _I believe I can walk fine- OUCH!"_

" _See, your ankle still hasn't fully healed. You're rushing things and besides, you're not heavy as you look" Lili just groaned and stared at the sky in annoyance_

 _The duo now entered a small intersection filled with eateries, shops and other mini businesses._

 _With no shame felt, Lee carried the only child of the Rochefort family with stride…in front of many people passing by._

 _Unsurprsingly, many assumed them to be a couple much to her chagrin_

" _Aww, isn't that sweet"_

" _He's treating her like a princess, you don't see such chivalry like that these days"_

 _Hearing those compliments made Lee smile_

" _You're_ _ **REALLY**_ _enjoying this aren't you?" continuing to massage her aching ankle_

" _Why won't I? I'm just being helpful…princess" that last word annoyed her but her face blush nonetheless_

 _An elderly couple having tea and biscuits and spending time with their grandchild saw the two passing by_

" _Look at that dear, he's carrying her the same way you carried me back in the day"_

" _That's true honey…and how I carried our little angel sitting between us"_

" _Grandpa, he's carrying her like a big baby" her remark made them laugh while a few other patrons followed suit…_

 _Needless to say, Lili doesn't take kindly to being call "a big baby"_

" _HOW DARE THAT BRAT CALL ME A BIG BABY! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE BIG BABY!" she snarled under breath, clenching her fist when she heard her "knight in shining armor" chuckle a bit at what the grandchild said._

" _You find such a remark humorous?" he only responded with a couple more giggles_

" _If you laugh one more time…" she threatened to hurt him_

" _It's true about what that child said"_

" _Now you're saying you agree with what that brat said?!" she couldn't believe what she's hearing_

" _Not in a sense, but the way you said you wanted to retaliate over a sly remark sounds quite immature, don't you agree?"_

 _He's got a point… he cut to the chase swiftly_

" _Oh why waste my breath…" she let out a forced sigh, lowering her fist_

" _You need to learn how to play along"_

" _I am aware of that…but calling me childish things – like big baby – is hitting below the belt"_

" _Whatever you say…little one"_

 _*Lili groans*_

 _ **By this time, both are near her residence**_

" _Looks like we're near where you live"_

" _Oh what a relief, we're almost at my home. I can finally just forget about this day…" noticing the small flower display, the landmark that signifies that her residence is around the corner._

 _She's finally home free… or so she thought._

" _Oh look at that…"_

" _Look at what exactly?" she turned to see that the usual route to her home is blocked by a small construction going on_

" _Oh of all times, why do they have to do some remodeling today? I want to go home immediately!" she almost threw a tantrum_

" _Haste leads to waste; I will get you home…just not the way you expect it. Do you know any alternate route?"_

" _Well there is one way" *points to a small curve* "Though I rarely..I mean never go that path because the area looks revolting"_

" _How so?"_

" _Clogged sewers, everywhere you see nothing but vermin scavenging dumpsters… I can't stand a minute there, a second even"_

" _As your knight in shining armor, I shall heed to your request never to use that path"_

" _I'm glad you understand…now how am I suppose to be home?"_

" _I'll improvise, just follow my lead and everything will be fine"_

" _Again?" *sigh* "Lead the way…"_

" _Just play along and everything will go smoothly…" he added_

 _Lee approached the small construction site with the personnel having a break_

" _Excuse me gentlemen"_

" _Can we help you?"_

" _Do you know any other alternate routes going there? You see, I'm this girl's guardian and she really needs to get home"_

" _Oh what happened to her?" another of the workers joined the conversation_

" _She accidentally tripped and twisted her ankle while trying to chase a stray cat"_

" _It still hurts until now" Lili played along "I can barely walk"_

" _Oh sorry to hear that" *looks at Lili* "What does your house look like?"_

" _Let's say it stands out among the rest" she said with a smile_

" _Please this is urgent, her ankle needs to heal" the tone in his voice sounded very convincing_

" _Oh he's really good in this, a pure natural." She lauded his performance_

" _Well we do know one alternate route…" he points it out_

" _See that back alley over there?" Lee nodded while Lili looked at where the worker is pointing_

" _That place? I never seen it before…I must have overlooked it" placing a finger on her lip, peculiarity in her tone_

" _Once you get passed it, turn to the left and you'll see what looks like a small display of flowers in the area"_

" _That's where my house is located" she told Lee_

" _Seems easy enough, thank you for the information my good man, we shall be on our way"_

" _Uh sure anytime pal" the worker looks on as the knight in shining armor and damsel in distress depart to their destined location_

" _This new route is shorter than I imagined" she thought to herself "The important thing is I am now home free"_

 _The three workers then resumed their break after that_

 _ **Worker 1:**_ _"What was that all about?"_

 _ **Worker 2:**_ _"Just some guy carrying a girl to his home, nothing out of the ordinary"_

 _ **Worker 3:**_ _"And she said her house stood out among the rest"_

 _ **Worker 2:**_ _"She must be from a rich family…though being carried like that is, well…" *sips from his cup*_

 _ **Worker 3:**_ _"I know what you mean buddy"_

 _ **Worker 1:**_ _"In Lehman's term, a spoiled brat!" all three workers laughed_

 _Not far, she overheard the remark and like her earlier outburst, she was less than pleased to be called anything related to anything childish_

" _ **SPOILED BRAT?!"**_ _her voice a wee bit louder than the aforementioned outburst_

 _Lee shushed her to keep her composure…to which she reluctantly calmed down_

" _Do you want to make a scene?"_

" _Seeing those 3 in the hospital would definitely please me"_

" _Well not today you aren't, we had enough excitement for one day" he retorted "Is beating the crap out of those 4 goons who tried to have their way with you earlier not enough?"_

" _Just get me home please before I COMPLETELY LOSE IT"_

" _Really now? If someone makes another childish and sly comment towards you, will you go from sweet little girl to a complete psychopath? Is that what you're saying?"_

 _Unable to think of what to say, she just crossed her arms and just stared blankly_

" _I have silenced the would-be banshee" he said under his breath_

 _Lili heard what it but could care less_

" _At least he didn't call me a succubus or a siren" she counted her blessings_

 _ **~BOTH ARE NOW AT HER NEIGHBORHOOD~**_

" _Do not fret my dear, we are almost at your residence" he assures her_

 _The peaceful surroundings out a smile to his face, admiring everything from the serene atmosphere to the relaxing view of the sunset_

" _Living in such a neighborhood as this? I can get used to this"_

" _Good luck with that" she said to herself_

" _Are we near yet? I just want this day to end" she whined, something quite unladylike for her_

" _Fret not, we are nearly there"_

" _Hmph, I doubt you wouldn't even know where my house is located"_

" _Are you saying that you doubt my ability to find your beloved home?"_

" _No it's not like that, it just so happens that it is the first time you've been here so I'm being realistic and all"_

" _That is true, but that doesn't mean I can't find your house without knowing what it looks like"_

 _She now thinks he's bluffing "Really? What makes you say that?"_

" _Because we're in front of it right now"_

" _Oh please, how could you've-?"_

 _Lili couldn't utter a word out of shock when she turned to see her home in front of them; a luxurious, suburban mansion_

" _You were saying?"_

" _How did you…"_

" _Found out where you live?" she just nodded…still a bit flabbergasted_

" _It is quite simple really… I just remember what you told the construction workers"_

 **~FLASHBACK~**

" _Let's say it stands out among the rest"_

 **~END OF FLASHBACK~**

 _She can't help but admit how impressed she was._

" _You're not lying when you said your house stood out among the rest, this is one beautiful place to call home"_

" _You do have a peculiar way of seeing things, I'll give you that"_

 _Lee gaze in awe at the Rochefort residence_

 _"Since we've made it this far, I believe my ankle should be fine by now"_

" _Hmm yes, by this time, I believe so"_

" _So can you stop carrying me now? I've had enough for one day"_

" _Of course"_

 _With her feet touching the ground, she can finally walk normally again_

" _Feels good to be standing on my own two feet again" she uttered with glee "Home sweet home"_

 _As she's about to ring the doorbell, Lee let out quite a loud cough… without even covering his mouth_

" _Are you feeling alright?"_

" _I'm fine" he assures her_

" _If you say so" *proceeds to press doorbell when he coughed again*_

" _Sorry" is all he muttered_

 _Third time's the charm…or so she thought when he cleared his throat loudly; now she's had enough_

" _Shall I take you to the nearest clinic because you don't seem fine to me" voicing her annoyance_

" _That won't be necessary for I am alive and well"_

" _Then kindly explain why you keep coughing and clearing your throat in such an unorthodox manner?"_

" _I was only getting your attention"_

" _You already got my FULL attention ever since you rescued me from, from…"_

" _4 thugs who tried to-"_

" _Please don't go into detail, you know very well what they planned on doing…"_

 _He let out an understanding nod_

" _I think I know why you pulled off that little charade of pretending to be ill"_

" _Really? How?"_

" _Allow me to explain; you saving me from being violated by 4 hoodlums is quite chivalrous I must say"_

" _Why, of course it is"_

" _And I know what's going on in your mind; you expect quite a hefty fee for your unintended services? Not a chance." *flips her hair*_

" _I'll have you know that is not in my repertoire"_

 _Hearing her statement appalled him…at first then he started laughing, much to her shock_

" _What's so funny?" she demands to know_

" _You thought that I did all of that for payment? You assumed that I pulled off that knight in shining armor charade all for the sake of being paid? That is quite hilarious!" he continued to chuckle_

" _Oh young girls and their expectations these days"_

" _You mean to say that you're not interested in any pay whatsoever?"_

 _Lee shook his head while still smiling_

" _Who are you anyway?" now she got curious as to who her savior is_

" _I never get to ask"_

" _I'm one of a kind…" is all he muttered_

" _I'm aware of that, but what I mean is your name and background"_

" _Very well then, I work for Violet Systems"_

" _Violet Systems… my father keeps talking about that company"_

" _I am flattered to hear that"_

" _Mmmhmm, but a girl's got to rest now. It's been nice meeting you my good sir"_

" _But-"_

" _No buts, ta-ta"_

 _Not wanting to be deterred, her savior persisted in getting to know her more._

" _You should be thankful I was present, who knows what would've happened to you my dear-" he parried an attempted punch from the person she just saved on the last second_

" _DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME DEAR, only my parents and our butler Sebastian are the only people allowed to call me that!"_

" _Well you might as well add me in the list of people who will call you that"_

" _Really? Give me one good reason why should I do that"_

 _Lee grabs something from his pocket_

" _Here you go…dear" heavy emphasis on the last word, annoying her_

" _What is this?"_

" _My I.D."_

 _He handed his I.D. card to her. Upon examining it, she was surprised to find out who her rescuer is…_

 _One can imagine the look on her face._

 _Lee's face may not show it, but his probably chuckling by now._

" _This cannot be! The one who rescued me is none other than the CEO of Violet Systems?"_

" _The one and only"_

" _I must be dreaming!"_

" _Should I pinch you?" he readies his hand_

" _THAT won't be necessary, thank you very much!"_

 _She then glanced at her rescuer_

" _How come I never noticed this before?!" switching glances between him and his I.D._

" _Maybe you were caught up in the moment?"_

" _Oh you wish. How come you never told me at the beginning?"_

" _If I did, would you believe me?"_

" _Well, umm, I…."_

" _Exactly…"_

" _Never in my life that I was such at a loss for words"_

" _There's always a first time for everything" he chuckled_

" _I feel like my duty as your knight in shining armor has concluded for today since you are now safe at home"_

" _Yes, I believe you are right"_

" _How true. Anyways, since you've finally introduced yourself to me, I shall return to you your I.D."_

" _Oh that won't be necessary…"_

" _What am I supposed to do with this? My father already has a calling card from your company."_

" _You might want to hang on to that…better yet, keep it"_

" _What am I supposed to do with this?"_

" _Trust me, you will need it someday."_

" _I doubt it"_

" _I don't" he retorted "Well, I must depart now, my princess. My work here is done"_

" _Wait!" he stopped in his tracks_

 _The 2 glanced for a moment…_

" _T-T-Thank you for saving me…" Lee sensed the hesitation in her tone_

" _There's no shame in admitting that, count your blessings my dear"_

" _So you're saying fate has put us together, is that what you're saying?"_

" _Well of course…. and you took the words out of my mouth"_

" _Until next time princess"_

" _What am I supposed to do with your I.D. card?"_

" _You can keep it for the time being"_

" _For what purpose?"_

" _Think of it as a souvenir…better yet, a reminder of who saved you"_

" _A massive understatement if I say so myself"_

" _Say what you wish, you will need it someday"_

" _We shall see about that…" *flicking her hair*_


End file.
